The Oil Filter Prick (referred to herein as "oil filter prick" and "tool") is a simple hand tool for use in the draining and removal of vehicular oil filters during oil changes. It is designed to be used in conjunction with an ordinary socket wrench and oil filter socket.
Removal of an oil filter from any vehicle is messy, but in recent years, automobile manufacturers have exacerbated the problem by locating oil filters in poorly accessible locations. The result has been an unnecessarily messy job for the person removing the filter and enviromentally undesirable oil spillage onto chassis and suspension components (and consequently, roadways); and the work area.